


no pants and potted plants

by crunchyskeleton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BTS as plants, Blackpink as plants, First 4 chapters rewritten, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seventeen as plants, Soulmates!Hyunijn and Jeongin, all will be explained!, and felix is a plant, but also a human, due to the need to get rid of a certain someone, iKon as plants, jisung is a squirrel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyskeleton/pseuds/crunchyskeleton
Summary: changbin loves plants, like, more than he loves sleep, music, or other people. obviously, this means he has more plants than friends. so what do you do when your new neighbor kicks one of your plants? yell at him and then watch him chase a squirrel down the hallway, duh! changbin ends up in a plant shop down the road in search of new pot, but leaves with a beautiful green plant with chocolate brown freckles on the leaves after an intense stare down with an old lady and the shop owner.





	1. what the fuck, dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first work on ao3, so like, be nice and stuff i guess. i'm a student so updates will most likely be infrequent and have absolutely no schedule. i have the second chapter outlined so far, and that will be up as soon as its finished. who knows what minho and jisung are?? comment your guesses!
> 
> find me on twitter @3rachagay

Changbin was happy with his momentary situation. He had just moved from his familial home on the outskirts of Seoul, like so much the outskirts it was almost the country, to an apartment in a cute part of the main city. He was able to bring all of his plants, and so far, nothing had gone wrong. Famous last words, right?

“Oh fuck. Hey, uh, whose plant was this?”

“What do you _mean_ whose plant wa-My baby!” Changbin shrieks as he lays eyes on the shattered remains of his newest child. The spider plant was sitting half buried in a pile of dirt and pottery shards. “What the FUCK dude!”

“Look, I was trying not to crush your _other_ plant, and I didn’t see it, and I many have, well, accidentally, um, kicked it against the wall?” The dark-haired boy’s voice resembles a squeak by the end of his sentence. Waving his hands in front of his face, he looked a bit like a windmill. “It was an accident, I swear! Please don’t kill me!”

“Open that box next to my door, ye-no, the other one. The one with ‘pots’ written on it? Are you blind?” Pointing, Changbin nearly swears at his new neighbor. How can one human be so clumsy and illiterate at the same time? All of his boxes were nicely labeled in big permanent marker, thank you very much.

“Get the blue one with the yellow swirls on the upper half. It should be the first one on the stack in the upper right corner.” The neighbor boy hands him the specified pot in a chagrined fashion, almost as if he was scared of Changbin, which didn’t sit well with him.

“Look man, I’m not mad at you. It just pissed me off in the moment. These plants are like my children and they are very important to me. It’ll be fine once Vernon gets back into his new home.”

“Vernon?”

“Yes, I name all my plants. They are my friends and they deserve names. The one you were trying not to kick is a snake plant, and her name is Sulli. I’m actually very thankful you didn’t hurt her. I named her after a dear friend of mine who sadly passed recently.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m really sorry for breaking your pot. I see you have plenty, but if you want to replace it, there is this plant shop down the road. It’s owned by a friend of mine, called Plantationem. You should check it out.” The man scuffs his shoe on the ground, looking like he’d rather be anywhere than talking to Changbin.

“Thank you. Since we’re gonna be neighbors, I should probably ask, what’s your name?” Changbin finishes scraping what he can of the spilled dirt into the new pot and situating Vernon into his new home.

“I’m Minho. I live in 717. My squirrel, Jisung, sometimes likes to escape, so if you see a blond squirrel running through the halls, he’s mine.” Minho sticks his hand into Changbin’s face, who takes it and uses it to haul himself up off the ground.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Changbin, and if it’s not obvious already, I live in 713.” Changbin steps briefly inside his apartment to place Vernon on top of a stack of boxes. He then sticks his head out the door with a confused look on his face. “A squirrel? Do I want to ask?”

“It’s a long story, aaaaand there he goes.” A blond streak ran past both men, heading toward the stairs. Minho shouts a quick parting before running after the fluffy ball of energy. Changbin can’t help but laugh at the retreating back of his strange new neighbor. _This is what I get for moving to the city_. Grabbing the open box of pots, he moves to close the door, setting it next to the several stacks already inside.

“I have way too much shit.”

Preoccupied with unpacking, Changbin almost misses the two voices in the hallway, one exasperated and out of breath, trying to interrupt the unending flow of words from one who sounds like they drank fourteen shots of espresso in five minutes. Minho, and someone else? Wasn’t he just chasing after a squirrel? _This is what I get for moving to the city, indeed._


	2. scary plant men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin decides to follow Minho's advice and visit Plantationem, but feels a smidge out of place, if the angry old women and the two intimidating men behind the counter are any indication

Being a plant father was hard work but completely worth it. Changbin definitely preferred plants to people, and his apartment reflected it. After setting up various tables and shelves in the best pools of light, he got to work moving all of his plants from the center of his living room to their proper places.

“Phil, you like the window, so you can go next to little baby Jimin, and Vernon, you poor dear, you’ll do well on this sill.” Changbin flitted about his apartment, moving plant after plant, muttering to himself and the plants. “Seungcheol, you and Joshua get along well, so you can be on this shelf here…hmm, Jin, you like the kitchen, and Joonie likes you, so I’ll put you two together. Bobby, Hanbin, the rest of you prickly boys, you can have the window here…”

He continued giving his plants their new homes for the next hour, and only after Lisa, his succulent, was placed next to his other three of the same species, did he allow himself to rest. Changbin sighed to himself as he stood in the kitchen with a glass of water. He noted a few empty spaces on the windowsills or on the higher shelves, wondering what plants would fill them. Eyeing Vernon, he thought back to the strange boy next door, with his squirrel. _What kind of person has a pet squirrel? _He also remembered the name of the store he had mentioned, Plantationem. Looking it up on his phone, Binnie was happy to see it was only a few blocks down the street, near a bookstore and a coffee shop, with a tattoo parlor in between him and the plant shop. It was a cute part of town, just as he’d hoped when he found the apartment online. It was almost a steal, such a cheap apartment being in such a nice part of town.

Throwing on his coat, Changbin whistled an upbeat tune, and locked his door behind him. He heard yelling from Minho’s apartment, and what sounded like something being knocked over, but he decided not to question it. It was probably the squirrel’s fault.

\---lll---

Pushing open the door to Plantationem, Changbin was greeted with the smell of earth and rain. The shop was on the warm side, making his coat a fashion statement rather than a necessity. He heard low voices coming from the back of the shop, and decided to turn down the nearest aisle, which was full of cacti and succulents. There was a small cactus in a purple pot, with one arm and a small yellow flower blooming at the top. _Bobby could use one more friend. _With his decision made, he continued into the next aisle.

The old lady at the end of the row noticed his movement, and turned her gummy smile upon him, which instantly turned into a scowl. Muttering to herself, she rudely pushed past him, making weird, quick gestures with her hands. _Is this old lady throwing gang signs at me?_ Deciding to put it out of his mind, Changbin wanders further into the store, looking at the various plants they had for sale. There was a string of pearls that caught his eye, as well as a large hoya plant. He debated on which one to buy, wandering between the two plants, before a small plant tucked into the corner of the shop caught his eye.

It was in a cluster of other unique plants, as far as Changbin could see, they were the only one of their species being sold in the cutesy store. Looking closer at the plant which drew him to the little display, it appeared to be a pulmonaria, or a lungwort plant. The leaves were speckles with light yellow spots and Changbin could see buds all over the plant, waiting to burst forth come springtime. There was something different about the plant, it didn’t look quite the same as other lungwort plants he had seen, as it had slightly heart shaped leaves instead of elongated ones. He swore the plant almost seemed to glow but brushed it off as a trick of the gentle lights in the shop. There was no price on it, only a small wooden tag looped around a stem with the name _Felix_ written on it in neat handwriting. Deciding he must have it, Changbin grabbed the pot off the shelf and made his way toward the small counter in the back of the store.

“Oh, hello there, what can I get for you?” The man behind the counter jumped up from his stool after noticing Changbin standing at the counter, who was too shy to interrupt the man engrossed in his book. He was wearing a large black sweater, and Changbin couldn’t help but chuckle at the frizzy mess of bleach blond hair escaping from under his beanie.

“Hi, I would like to this one,” Changbin placed the small cactus on the counter, then set the lungwort next to it. “And this one too, please.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something else? That plant can be hard to take care of.” The man, whose nametag specified him as ‘Chan’, frowned when he noticed the lungwort. He flicked his eyes between Changbin, the plant, and back again. “You don’t exactly look like the plant dad type.”

“Excuse you, I have like a bazillion plants at home, including two lungworts and I’ve never had a problem with them.” Changbin crosses his arms at the man’s words, taken aback by his blunt classification of Changbin. “What kind of shop tries to get people to _not_ buy things?”

“It’s a very special type of lungwort, okay? The care is very specialized. You know what, I’m gonna have you talk to Matthew.” Chan turns around and shouts toward the open door in the wall. “Matt!”

A large man sticks his head through the door, before the rest of his body follows. He has dark hair and a kind face covered in swipes of dirt. He slipped a small bottle into the pocket of his apron as he came through the door, wiping his hands with a yellow towel that he threw over his shoulder. He smiled at Chan, “Yeah, Channie? Did you forget how to work the cash register again?”

“Shut up, dude.” Chan flushed, fiddling with the overlarge sleeves of his sweatshirt. “And that was one time, can’t you let it go already? Anyway, this guy wants to buy Felix.”

“Oh.” Matthew lost his soft expression at Chan’s words. Bracing his hands on the counter, he leaned close to Changbin, studying his face. As he leaned closer, Changbin leaned further back, unused to having intimidating strangers all up in his face. He hummed before leaning back. “Why do you want this plant?”

“What?” Changbin blinked, thrown off by the question.

“Why do you want this plant. You’re already getting the cactus. You don’t need this one too.”

“Um, well, why is this relevant?” Changbin squinted at the two men behind counter wearing matching scowls.

“Just answer the question. It’s important.” Chan drummed his fingers on his biceps, making the veins in his hands stand out. In any other situation, Changbin would have found the sight extremely attractive, but at this point, he was regretting coming into the store.

“Damn, okay. I thought it looked cool and it looks different than other lungworts I’ve seen before and, this probably sounds crazy, but-” Changbin paused, wondering if sharing the full reason would make him seem weird or not, “but it almost seemed to glow when I looked at it at first? It might be the lighting though.”

Chan and Matthew swapped a glance, not going unnoticed by Changbin. They seemed to have a full conversation with eye contact that only lasted two seconds. They both turned back toward Changbin, Chan pulling both the plants closer to him so he could ring them up.

“First off, his name is Felix. If you’re gonna buy him, learn to treat him with respect. Second, he’s not like other plants okay? You gotta take a lot care with him. He requires constant attention.”

“It what now?” Changbin looked at Matthew in disbelief, never having met another person who treated their plants like people before. He always got weird looks if he referred to his plants with pronouns other than ‘it’.

“He! His name is Felix and he needs attention. And if you have any trouble with him at all, like he starts looking remotely sick, come back and we’ll figure it out okay?”

Changbin nodded as he took Felix and the cactus from Chan. Turning back toward the door, he tried to walk at a normal pace, to act as if he wasn’t trying to leave as fast as possible, and never return to the store with the two angry plant men.

“Oh, and Changbin?” He turned back around and gulped at the look on Chan’s face. “If he dies, so do you. Felix is my child and I will not hesitate, understand?”

Changbin nodded so quickly, he thought his head might fall off his shoulders. Practically running out of the store into the cold, Changbin couldn’t help but wonder how the other man knew his name. He never introduced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter done! i did have another scene planned but I didn't think it fit with the rest of the chapter so it'll be up in the third chapter. what do you think? are chan and woojin intimidating, or are they just being good dads?
> 
> find me on twitter @3rachagay


	3. cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin meets hyunjin and jeongin

Preoccupied with the events of the last half hour, Changbin doesn’t notice the person walking his direction on the sidewalk until it was too late. He slammed into the man, almost knocking his phone out of his hands, and nearly losing his grip on Felix in the process. For the sake of his life, he managed to juggle Felix and the cactus safely back into his arms, cringing when he hears the clatter of the man’s phone on the pavement.

“Shit, I’m so sorry about that. I should have looked where I was going. I’ve had a weird day.” Changbin watched the man stand up fully from picking up his phone and scowls. The man is several inches taller than himself, and too beautiful to be anything but an idol or a model.

“It’s okay shorty, it’s not broken thank god.” The man smiled down at him and Changbin huffed, mumbling something about _stupid fucking lips_ under his breath. “I haven’t seen you around before. You must be new to the neighborhood! I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

Taking the proffered hand, Changbin pouted, “How do you know I’m new. Maybe you just don’t remember every person you see. And my name is Changbin, not shorty.”

“Oh, shit you’re cute. Too bad I’m a taken man,” Hyunjin seemed to forget he’s speaking out loud before giving himself a shake and continuing, “I remember everyone I see, it’s a talent of mine. And I definitely would have remembered a face like yours.”

Changbin blinked in surprise, unused to being flirted with so blatantly. “Uh, thanks, I guess. Anyway, I gotta get these plants home and I just moved so there’s lots to do-”

“Hey Jeongin-ah! Over here!” Hyunjin waved to someone across the street, who hurried over, and Changbin nearly cooed, after he noticed the dimples and braces when Jeongin smiled at Hyunjin. “Changbin, meet my boyfriend Jeongin.”

The boy in question was struggling to hold onto two coffees, a pastry bag, and a large book. Not noticing Changbin standing next to Hyunjin until he handed off a coffee and the pastry bag, Jeongin let out a loud squeak, immediately pouting at Hyunjin who had also started cooing.

“Hyungie! I told you not to do that anymore. I am an adult and I deserve to be treated like it!” Jeongin might have been convincing, if not for the fact that his delivery was paired with a stomped foot and an oversized, flapping sleeve. Hyunjin lifted his hands in a placating gesture, while trying not to laugh at his boyfriend’s predicament.

“I’m sorry baby. I try, but you’re just so damn cute.” Jeongin huffs, and crossed his arms, finally deciding to pay attention to Changbin. He looked him over, noticed the general aesthetic of his clothing, and opened his mouth.

“Is he a new tattoo artist at your parlor or something?”

Changbin mouthed ‘_parlor?_’ to himself before he stuck his hand out in greeting. “No. I’m Changbin, but you can call me hyung if you want. I just moved into an apartment down the street.”

“Oh! You must live in the same building as Minho-hyung! Have you met him yet? Or his boyfriend?” Jeongin started vibrating with the force of his enthusiasm about his friend.

“I met him, and his squirrel, I think his name was Jisung?” Changbin scrunched his face in thought, missing the exchanged look between Hyunjin and Jeongin.

“His boyfriend’s name is Jisung too. Don’t you think that’s kinda weird?” Hyunjin watched Changbin for any sort of adverse reaction, but none was forthcoming.

“I think that’s actually kind of cute. Anyway, it was nice to meet you both. I hope to see you around again soon.” He waved and walked into traffic to a cacophony of horns. One car slammed to a stop mere feet from his so the logical response was to flip the driver the bird and yell, “Watch it asshole! I’ve got a plant!”

“Do you think he realizes this is a fucking weird neighborhood?” Jeongin took a contemplative sip of his coffee. One would assume it was full of sugar and lighter than a white person’s legs during summertime, but he enjoyed the blackest coffee the local coffee shop had to offer.

“He’s fucking oblivious. You literally have green skin…and he didn’t notice.” Jeongin reached up to touch the tip of his slightly pointed ears, which held a noticeable green tinge before fading into his normal skin color. The tip of his nose was also green, along with his knuckles and the tips of his fingers.

“Yeah, it’ll probably take until Felix grows up.”

“I wish I could be there to see him freak out when that happens.” Hyunjin smiled in a self-satisfied way, imaging the shorter man’s reaction.

“Oh, shut up, like you didn’t hit a G5 when you first saw me.” Jeongin smirked.

Hyunjin glared before replying, “You love my singing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this typed up for so long and i thought i had uploaded it and i just realized i didn't. big dumb moment.
> 
> find me on twitter @3rachagay


	4. just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin settles further into his apartment and decides to take a late afternoon nap

_ Maybe moving to the city wasn’t the best idea after all. _Changbin thought as he drops his keys for the third time while trying to unlock his door. Since stepping foot in his new neighborhood, his day had been nothing but one weird interaction after another. First it was Minho and his squirrel, then the two owners of the plant shop, Matthew and Chan, and finally Hyunjin and Jeongin. Something was off around here and Changbin was going to figure it out.

“Usually I name my plants on my own, but since Matt seemed very insistent, I guess your name is Felix.” Changbin put his hands on his hips, staring at the new plant on his windowsill. “I wonder what’s so special about you.”

He starts to putter around his kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove and pulling down his favorite mug. A soft baby pink, it can hold two cups of coffee and probably too much cream and sugar to be healthy, but in Changbin’s opinion, that was the only correct way to drink coffee. Anyone who drinks black coffee is immediately suspicious and not to be trusted in any circumstances. Once there were at least three spoonfuls of sugar suspended in his coffee, Changbin settles himself on his couch and turns on Netflix. He picked a cute drama as they always seem to cheer him up.

Watching the handsome lead slowly worm his way into the girl’s life, Changbin feels lonely. He peers sadly into the depths of his now empty mug, wondering how he had ended up as a single plant father. Being a taken plant father would be so much better, thank you very much.

_ Well I probably should start by not neglecting my children. _Changbin untangles himself from the blanket cocoon he had built around himself and shuffles to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink and starts filling up the little watering can he keeps in the cupboard. Changbin starts with the small succulents on his kitchen windowsill, greeting each of them before beginning to water them. He moves into the living room, taking care of his hanging plants, and then the multiple large tropical plants he has in pots around his small apartment.

He ends up standing in front of the group of plants sitting in the living room windowsill, the location with the best light. Had one walked into his apartment at that very moment, they would be faced with the sight of a short, slightly intimidating man having a staring contest with a certain lungwort. Changbin just didn’t understand what was _sooooooo_fucking special about this plant that he had to be threatened by the two men running Plantationem. In this light, nothing looked all too out of the ordinary. Deciding not to hurt himself by overthinking too much, Changbin finishes up the watering and put the watering can back in the cupboard where it belongs. _A clean house denotes a calm mind and so do naps. Naps are good. Naptime!_

…

The gray light streaming through the window makes Changbin curse as he opens his eyes. Oversleeping never did him any favors when it comes to sleeping well at night, he already struggles well enough on his own thank you very much. Stretching his arm toward the other side of the bed, instead of the cold sheets and his phone like he was expecting, his fingers meet the feeling of warm fabric and a slight indentation where no one has ever slept.

Changbin sits straight up in bed, staring in confusion and growing horror at the other side of the bed. It was obvious someone had been sleeping there, a few honey blond hairs still attached to the pillow, and the warm sheets rumpled. Changbin pushed the rest of the duvet off his legs before swinging them onto the floor and stumbling into his kitchen. Looking around, there didn’t seem to be anything out of place; no mess and damage common of a break in or an extra cup on the counter that a secret dweller may have forgotten. Absolutely nothing to suggest Changbin wasn’t alone.

A sudden breeze ruffles his hair as he spins on his heel, trying to calm himself. The window in the living room yawned open, leading into the evening air of the city. Mumbling to himself about having not touched the window since he moved in, Changbin leaned over his plants to slide the window shut. He examines each plant, looking for damage. They all look happy and healthy, and _holy shit Felix was not that big when I went to sleep. _The once small lungwort had grown at least two inches and was in full bloom.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.” Changbin stared at the plant before him in wonder. “This is all a dream. I’m still asleep and this is just a weird fucking dream. It’s just new move jitters. Yeah, that’s all.”

Changbin moves back from the windowsill and heads back to his room, deciding to hide under the covers until he wakes up again in a normal house. The sheets were cold like they should be, and he threw himself face down in the fluffy pillows, sighing. A few minutes went by before Changbin started to feel the gentle pull of sleep once more, allowing himself to relax. _It’ll be all normal by morning. _

If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo sorry about the long wait. i've just been so busy with school and with the whole coronavirus thing i haven't been in the right head space for writing. this chapter took me so long to write T.T
> 
> find me on twitter @3rachagay


	5. update

Hi everyone! so in light of recent events, i have decided i’m going to rewrite this fic, and hopefully continue it, without woojin. by this point i think most everyone knows what he did, so he doesn’t deserve to be in this fic any more :) 

i did just start college, so updates and rewrites will be sporadic and spread out, but i do want to try and continue this story because i really enjoy it. i’ve just been so busy and with the pandemic, everyone is a little off, but i’m gonna try and continue it <3 

be on the look out for updated chapters soon!


	6. growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin finally realizes things aren't normal but can't accept the explanation he is given

Changbin woke with a start, a harsh breath pushing its way out of his lungs. He threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight streaming into the room through the window. He remembered the events from the night before, how someone had been sleeping in his bed and how Felix had grown at least two inches in a few hours. Still praying it was just a weird dream, Binnie groaned as he planted his feet on the cold floor of his new bedroom. He made a mental note to get a rug before it got really cold in the mornings.

He shuffled into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Brushing his teeth took only a few minutes and then he made sure to wash his face, taking care of his skin care in routine fashion. With his morning wake up ritual complete except for coffee, he makes his way into the kitchen and starts the coffee machine, pulling the similar mug from the night before, this time a soft green, down from the cupboard.

While the coffee brewed, Changbin started the second part of his morning routine, taking care of his plants. Succulents, then tropicals, then window plants. The first two sets take a few minutes and by the time he is finished, his coffee was finished, so he took a quick break to mix in the milk and sugar just the way he liked it. With coffee in one hand, he grabs the watering can and turns to finish the plants on the windowsill, nearly dropping his coffee upon seeing Felix for the first time that morning.

_ I guess it wasn’t a dream_ is the only thought he can form as he takes in the explosive growth of the lungwort plant that now takes up a large portion of the window. The plant that was around four inches tall the night before was now at least a foot tall and the largest leaves were, with most conservative guess, nine inches long and four inches wide. The flowers were still in full bloom and once again shimmered in that peculiar fashion that had drawn his attention in the first place. 

This time he knew it wasn’t weird lighting or his mind playing tricks on him. The plant was glowing. There was no other explanation and Changbin knew he had to make a trip down to Plantationem. Chan and Matthew had some explaining to do.

\---lll---

“So, Chan, care to tell me exactly what type of plant you sold me?” Changbin leaned against the front counter of the store, scaring the man who hadn’t heard Changbin come in.

“Oi! Mate don’t scare me like that. I won’t live past my thirtieth birthday at this rate.” Chan clutched at his heart dramatically before folding his arms over his chest and adopting a more serious expression. “Why are you asking?”

Changbin scoffed, “You know exactly why I’m asking. It’s doing this interesting explosive growth and glow thing. Wanna tell me what that’s about?”

“Let me make you some tea.”

Changbin was left standing by the counter as Chan disappeared into the back room. It was a few seconds before he popped his head back into the front and motioned for Changbin to follow him. Feeling slightly like an idiot for not understanding in the first place, Changbin lifted the portion of the counter that formed a gate between the front of the store and the back and made his way into the back room of the shop.

There was a small kitchen off to the side, nothing more than a small countertop, a few cupboards, a sink, a fridge, and a table with two chairs set close to the wall. There was a small electric kettle on the counter which Chan grabbed and filled with water from the tap before clicking the on switch. Changbin looked too the other side of the room where a large garage door sat open, letting sunlight stream in onto the multitude of pots and cut flowers filling the second half of the room.

“What type of tea do you want? We’ve got basically any green you can think of and some fruit teas. Oh, and we have a black tea in here too.” Chan rustled around in the cupboard, bringing down different boxes on tea onto the counter.

“Do you have a peach tea?”

“Yeah. It’s a peach green tea. Is that okay?”

“Yes, that’s perfect, thank you.” Changbin stepped into the kitchen area and pulled a chair out, taking a seat, one foot on the chair to prop his elbow on his knee.

The kettle rapidly came to a boil and Chan poured two mugs, dropping the tea bags in and wrapping the strings around the handles of the mugs. Bringing the mugs to the table, he took the seat across from Changbin and leant back, folding his arms across his chest. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Chan staring at Changbin and Changbin finding something on his sleeve very interesting.

“Okay so what is up with my plant?” Changbin spoke up, unable to take it anymore.

Chan took a sip of his tea before answering, “What do you know about witches?”

“Witches? Witches?!” Changbin let out a bark of laughter before realizing Chan wasn’t laughing with him. “Oh, shit you’re serious.”

“Of course, I’m serious.” Chan set his elbows on the table, leaning closer to Changbin. “What do you know about witches?”

“I assume you’re not talking about the warty nosed ladies who ride broomsticks and wear pointy black hats?”

Chan smirked, “No. I’m talking about practitioners of witchcraft, about the small population of the world that are in tune with the energy of the world and are able to use magic.”

“Magic.”

“Yes. And you are obviously a witch if you are able to see Felix’s aura. And you obviously don’t know that you are a witch. So, I am going to teach you.”

“Hold the phone, dude. I am not a witch, magic doesn’t exist, and you are fucking crazy.” Changbin got up and put his mug in the sink. “Thank you for the tea, but I am going to be leaving. Goodbye, and have a nice day.”

“I’ll be seeing you again Changbin. Sooner rather than later.” Chan waved at the retreating form of the shorter boy. “Have a nice day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii! i know it's been a while but i finally finished this chapter! it's a little short but i've been super busy with college and life stuff. 
> 
> i know the boys are a little ooc but i hope its not too far beyond what people are interested in. i really hope everyone likes this new update! leave kudos or a comment if you did!
> 
> find me on twitter @3rachagay


End file.
